1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle or an exercise bike and, more particularly, to an apparatus for positioning a saddle of a bicycle or an exercise bike in two dimensions.
2. Related Prior Art
An exercise bike is a popular exercise machine. An exercise bike includes a seat tube, a seat post movably inserted in the seat tube, and a saddle connected to the seat post. Thus, the position of the saddle relative to the seat tube is adjustable based on the length of a user's legs. To hold the seat post in position, a quick-release apparatus is provided on the seat tube. The quick-release apparatus is operable to squeeze the seat tube to pinch the seat post. The adjustment of the position of the saddle relative to the seat tube is substantially vertical since both of the seat tube and the seat post extend substantially vertically. The position of the saddle relative to the seat tube cannot be adjusted based on the length of the user's torso or arms.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.